


Consideration

by creativeAmbiguity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has the emotional development of a five year old, Character Study, Cuddling, M/M, Reluctant Reformation, at least when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/pseuds/creativeAmbiguity
Summary: Bill doesn’t need anyone. He really really doesn’t. He doesn’t need to feel validated or secure because those things don’t matter to him and aren’t even relevant to his emotional well-being or lack thereof. Yeah. That sounds about right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year in August and was supposed to be the first chapter of a fic. It's good as a standalone though.

This was the exact opposite of how he wanted his plan to end up, Bill thought, tapping a small hand to his surface. Warmth was all he felt from the chest pressed up against his back and the arms wrapping to meet each other in the front. The room was dark with the exception of his light, which was admittedly dimmed just a tad in consideration of the human behind him.

Ugh. Consideration. How disgusting.

When Bill finally gained his corporeal form, he expected a few things. One was there not being a stupid pesky barrier around Gravity Falls. Number two, his party wouldn’t end so soon. He barely had anytime to enjoy himself after literal centuries of work! Really? His only reward was a few days? Sheesh. Despite all of that, the thing he least expected is that he would be outsmarted by humans.

Way to go Cipher: Grand Master of the Mind! The All-Seeing eye! What baloney. Even you didn’t see that one coming. It wasn’t the first time he’d botched up a plan. It was just the first time he’d botched up on that scale! No biggie! He’d be alive for much longer! Right? Right. Even though… for awhile--

~~Darkness. Void. Nothingness. Nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing to hold onto. Emptiness. Blindness. Hopelessness. Couldn’t even feel that. Couldn’t feel a thing.~~

He didn’t feel alive.

Mortality, he decided, was even more of a horrible thing than he first thought. Even though he wasn’t dead, he’s been around the block enough to know that what he experienced was scarily similar.

It was a side-effect of being imprisoned in stone. He probably would’ve remained that way forever if the kid didn’t stumble onto him while aimlessly walking through the woods.

And ever since then…

…

Ugh, what did humans call this stupid feeling again? Nausea? He squinted his eye in thought before banishing the proverbial train it once occupied. Whatever. He didn’t care about whatever worthless emotions the kid made him feel.

All that matters if that he ended up saving him.

Unintentionally of course. He was well aware that if he had known that what he was doing was going to release an inter-dimensional demon who conspired on killing him, torturing his family, and inevitably destroying everything he loved and held dear, he wouldn’t have shaken his hand.

At the thought of that, for some odd unexplainable reason, Bill gripped onto the slumbering human’s arm ~~tighter~~ for the first time because he wasn’t some dumb mortal who enjoyed physical contact.

If only his parents could see him now they would laugh at him. Ma would probably say, “you deserve it for destroying your home dimension,” and Pa in his nasty gravelly voice would look down on him disapprovingly and say “you can’t even do evil overlord right.” Well SORRY Dad for disappointing you again! Jeez. Glad those jerks were gone and he has Dip-

No one. Because he doesn’t need anyone. He really really doesn’t. He doesn’t need to feel validated or secure because those things don’t matter to him and aren’t even relevant to his emotional well-being or lack thereof. Yeah. That sounds about right.

What is denial?


End file.
